La vocation
by Lili76
Summary: Et si Severus Rogue aimait les cornichons ? (Défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron). OS. COMPLET


**Défi Et Si de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : "Et si Severus Rogue aimait les cornichons"**

**Défi Super 2000, année du cochon : DRAGON-TERRE - Écrire sur Severus Rogue**

**Défi Pick a card, Two of Spades : Écrire sur un professeur ou classe de Poudlard**

* * *

Severus Rogue avait un secret.

Bien entendu il était un espion. Un agent double, Mangemort appartenant à l'ordre du Phénix. S'il devait donner son allégeance, il ne pourrait pas choisir un camp. Parce qu'il était uniquement dévoué à son amour d'enfance, Lily Evans.

Lily avait été la cause de sa plus grande erreur, lorsqu'il avait pris la marque ignoble qui ornait son bras. Lorsqu'elle avait choisi James, il s'était senti si mal, si abandonné, qu'il avait plongé tête la première dans le camp des ténèbres.

Il lui avait fallu un long moment pour se rendre compte à quel point il avait fait erreur. La prise de conscience avait été brutale. Un jour il rapportait une conversation entendue dans un bar, sans se douter de l'impact que cette décision allait avoir un impact terrible sur son avenir.

Lorsqu'il avait révélé les mots entendus, il s'était dit que c'était sans conséquences. Il savait que c'était Trewlaney qui avait émis la prophétie et il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas de vrai don en divination.

Albus l'avait recueillie tout comme il avait engagé Hagrid comme garde-chasse.

Ce que Severus n'avait pas prévu, était que son nouveau maître ne prenne les mots au sérieux. Une prophétie qui annonçait sa défaite… Aussitôt, ivre de rage, Voldemort décréta que les familles concernées seraient exterminées.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour comprendre que la famille Potter était devenue une cible par sa faute.

Severus en avait été malade. Nauséeux, il s'était précipité à Poudlard pour supplier Dumbledore à genoux de protéger Lily. Lily et son fils. Peu importait James et ses amis. Mais Lily ne pouvait pas être traquée et tuée. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de la perdre, pour une faute qu'il avait lui-même commise.

Lily était morte pourtant. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver. Il avait prévenu Dumbledore trop tard, il était arrivé à Godric Hollow trop tard, bien trop tard, uniquement pour trouver le corps sans vie de sa merveilleuse Lily.

Voldemort avait disparu cette nuit là, mais Severus n'avait pas été libéré pour autant. Il avait échangé une servitude pour une autre : Dumbledore l'avait convaincu d'entrer à son service comme professeur de potions, mais également comme espion des milieux mangemorts. Il devrait s'assurer que les Mangemorts ne préparent rien de fâcheux.

En étant un espion, il risquait sa vie. Il savait que ses anciens amis n'hésiteraient pas à le torturer et le tuer s'ils venaient à découvrir qu'il renseignait le camp adverse… Mais à chaque fois qu'il hésitait, il repensait au corps sans vie de Lily, à ses yeux verts grands ouverts sur le néant.

Ses premiers pas de professeurs furent compliqués. Il se montra détestable et sévère dès le début, puisque ses souvenirs de Poudlard n'étaient pas exactement joyeux. Il avait ancré en lui les moqueries incessantes des Maraudeurs, et il ne pouvait que se braquer et affirmer sa supériorité sur tous ces enfants un peu trop choyés.

Au départ, il les avait détesté tous ces cornichons décérébrés, qui arrivaient bruyamment dans ses cachots, qui n'écoutaient rien et faisaient exploser chaudron sur chaudron. Il avait semé la terreur, il avait peaufiné son rôle de pire professeur qui ait jamais existé à Poudlard.

Il s'était présenté comme l'inquiétant Mangemort, celui qui ne montrait aucun sentiment, celui qui n'était jamais satisfait.

Jamais un sourire n'étira ses lèvres : il avait perdu le goût de s'amuser à l'instant même où il perdait sa Lily, sa fleur de Lys.

Puis, les années passèrent et sa réputation le précéda. Il n'était plus Snivellus le pauvre garçon harcelé par James Potter et ses amis. Il était Severus Rogue, le ténébreux professeur de potions. Celui qui forçait le calme dans sa classe d'un haussement de sourcils.

Il était le professeur qui se montrait le plus inventif en matière de retenues. Celui qui retirait des points aux Gryffondor plus vite que son ombre.

Il était le serpent par excellence, calme et froid. Il avait fait disparaître toute expression de ses sentiments à force de discipline.

Parfois, un élève se détachait du lot. La plupart du temps un Serpentard, terriblement doué en potions. Un élève qui ne se laissait pas impressionner, qui n'avait pas peur du Maître des potions de Poudlard.

Il passait chaque année scolaire de la même façon : à se plaindre des cornichons d'élèves à Albus, inlassablement. Il mettait de la mauvaise volonté pour tout ce qui lui était demandé. Il se montrait injuste et sévère. Il refusait de participer aux réjouissances inventées par son excentrique Directeur.

Pour tous, il n'était jamais satisfait et ses collègues le laissaient volontairement à l'écart.

C'est là que résidait le plus grand secret de Severus Rogue. Un secret que personne ne connaissait, qu'il gardait enfermé au fond de son cœur. Un secret qu'il n'osait même pas s'avouer.

Il avait beau dire qu'il restait à Poudlard parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, au fond de lui il mentait.

Il pouvait se plaindre inlassablement, c'était plus devenu un jeu pour lui que de véritables doléances.

L'enseignement était devenu son métier. Ce n'était plus une obligation, un plan de secours, une couverture ou tout ce qu'aurait pu inventer Albus pour justifier son embauche.

Il s'était mis à apprécier vivre à Poudlard. Il avait effacé les années terribles qu'il y avait vécu pour s'approprier les lieux et y trouver son bonheur. Il avait gagné le respect de ses collègues, même s'il avait refusé leur amitié.

Et puis… Il y avait les enfants. Tous ces élèves qui passaient dans sa classe, tremblants de peur, n'osant pas le regarder. Il s'évertuait à leur apprendre la base de son art, comment brasser une potion parfaite, comment ne pas commettre d'erreurs grossières. Il espérait que la peur qu'il inspirait les marquait de façon indélébile et qu'ainsi ils n'oubliaient jamais comment faire.

Parce que oui, au fil des années, au fil des générations d'élèves qui étaient passé dans ses cachots, Severus Rogue avait développé un amour immodéré pour les cornichons. Sauf qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture…


End file.
